Wildlings
by Fenixy
Summary: I've spent most of my life doing what I was told. I trained when I was told, I fought when I was told, and I even killed when I was told. All to survive. Now on the ground, I am on my own. There is no one here to order me around. I am free, but now it's a living hell. Fear is death, and I can't afford to die here. If this is where the wild things live, then I must become wild.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own 100 show/characters or the general plot. I only own parts that I make up and my character, Lina Gregory, and any other original characters that I create along the way. (As of right now, the rating is T, but can possibly become M in the future.)_

* * *

While everyone else was running around being wild and obnoxious, Lina Gregory sat in her tent and scanned over bunches of clothing she was able to savage from the other 98 delinquents. She decided on the denim blue button down and the dark blue pants. She slid on her regular black combat boots when she heard a girl scream. When she stepped outside, she saw a lot of the people rushing towards the sound, including Bellamy and the Chancellor's son. Intrigued, Lina followed as well.

When she arrived to the site behind the others, she frowned. What she found was Murphy holding a girl over the fire where people were taking off their bands. "Bellamy," Murphy called to his superior, "So we want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us right? Figured it would look better if some of us suffered a little bit first…" The Chancellor's son, Wells Jaha, raced over and shoved the boy to the ground shouting, "Let her go!"

Lina thought to herself that this was nothing but a waste of time to watch as she turned around to leave. Her feet stopped when she heard a hard thud in the distance behind her and a boy shouting "Fight!" Hearing the rough rustling of leaves, she turned back around and went to the front of the crowd. She saw Wells overpowering Murphy and she nodded slightly. Maybe they could survive, that is if the radiation didn't kill them first. None of them had any sort of defense against something like that.

Once Wells rolled over on top of Murphy and gave him a few good punches in the face, he got up and faces Bellamy again. "Don't you see you can't control this?" He asked him. Bellamy didn't answer him as Murphy rose to his feet again, with a knife in hand behind Wells. Lina thought about stepping in, maybe taking of Murphy herself, but she couldn't move well with the crowd around her. She also knew that she should be the last person to be a hero.

He mumbled, "You're dead." However this time Bellamy stepped in and stopped him, "Wait!" He demanded as he held his hand up. Then he turned to Wells and gave him his knife, "Fair fight."

Lina thought Bellamy should have stopped the fight instead of indirectly asking for it to continue. She rolled her eyes and made her way out of the crowd. Once she made her way out again, she heard more yelling this time. Unlike before, it was a girl's voice for Wells to stop fighting. She also heard Bellamy shout his sister's name, Octavia. Lina groaned, knowing that the voice belong to their Princess, and turned back around. She pushed and shoved her way to the front of the crowd to see that only four of the five of the group returned.

Lina listened to the returning group to hear that they were attacked by other humans on Earth; and that Jasper was hit and taken by the Grounders. Clarke then turned the subject to the wristbands once she noticed that Wells didn't have his. "How many?" She asked.

"Twenty-four and counting," Murphy answered her, sounding pleased. Murphy creeps Lina out in more ways than one, just hearing his voice sometimes makes her skin crawl.

"You idiots…" Clarke exhaled, "The life support on the Ark is failing and the reason they sent us here was to find out if the ground was survivable again!" The Princess informed. Lina crossed her arms and the wristband on her wrist shined in her eyes. She was planning on taking it off by sundown, but now that Clarke was telling them that it was important for their survival, she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Don't listen to her!" Bellamy bellowed, "She's one of the Privileged, she'll have it good when the others come down!" Lina looked around and saw that some are already agreeing with him. "We can take care of ourselves!" Lina nodded. She had been taught on how to fight and survive on her own her whole life, and this is the place to prove it.

"That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore!" Few in the crowd shouted "Yeah!" and Lina just nodded. Bellamy continued his speech and Lina listened to every word. Sure this isn't the first time that this guy had gotten the other kids' approval, but this is the first time Lina actually stood and listened to him. The clamoring of the kids around them continued but Lina only silently nodded her head. That is, until she made direct eye contact with him. She froze when he looked at her and shouted, "The Grounders should be worried about us!" Lina gulped and nodded to let him know that she was with him while the others cheered. However, she wasn't going to take it off just because he says we should.

Lina took a deep breath and turned away but was stopped when she saw Monty following the Princess. Curious, she followed them after hearing Clarke say that they were going to save Jasper. She wanted to see a Grounder first hand, and she got a feeling that being around them will help her with that.

The brunette ended up following them to the shuttle and stopped outside. She debated with herself whether or not she should go inside, but she decided to turn around and wait for them out in the open. When she turned around, she headed for her own tent to quickly pack for the trip she was about to join in on, but when she reached her tent she was stopped by John Murphy.

The look of annoyance written all over her face, "What do you want Murphy…" Lina wasn't the type for small talk and didn't want to be around the kid that gave her chills.

"Oh, so the pretty one knows my name?" He teased, getting uncomfortably close to her. Lina didn't lighten her glare and she tightened her fist. Looking around, she saw that no was looking. She thought that a simple punch to the face would do the job, but thought that it may be too much for a first encounter like this.

"Go away, I have places to be." Lina shoved him away, making him stumble back a bit. Despite her efforts, he just came back, but closer.

"Like where? My tent?" He was not subtle at all, "I hear that you like older men, Lina." She froze at first, but glared up at him sharply.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lina tried to shove her way pass him, but he grabbed her by the arm. She looked up at him, "And where did you learn my name? I don't ever remembering introducing myself to you."

"Don't be like that, I know why you're in here… and it's not something you want me to share right?"

Lina looked at him in shock, "How the hell do you know anything?" She hissed at him and he shrugged, "There are people in this camp that know things and sometimes they tell people who don't know," He smirked down at her and leaned closer, "Now, be a good girl and-" He was stopped by a hard kick in the crotch. He leaned over as Lina backed away and reached for the blade tucked in the back of his pants before hitting him on the back, knocking him to the ground. When he laid face down on the ground, Lina kicked his side and he rolled over on his back. She got down on top of him and held the knife to his throat. She leaned down close to his face and spoke so only he could hear her.

"Murphy… If you ever tell anyone about what you know about me, I'll cut off your manhood," She pressed the blade closer to his throat, "Understand?"

"Get off me you crazy bitch!" He decided to yell, drawing many more people's attention that Lina already had. She looked around them and made direct eye contact with a pair of dark brown eyes. He raised an eyebrow to her and he walked to her.

"Do we have a problem?" Lina rolled her eyes and stood up when Bellamy approached them.

"The only problem here is that Murphy was being a creep and was sexually harassing me." Lina pointed the knife sharply at the culprit.

"She's assaulted me!" "Do you want to see assault?" Lina was about to charge when Bellamy held her back by grabbing her bicep. She whipped her head around and saw that his look told her that it was better not to argue. The brunette relaxed her shoulders, but Bellamy didn't release her.

"No needs for that, Murphy leave her alone." The King demanded and his follower obeyed as he glared around at everyone. "That goes for everyone else!"

"I don't need you to defend me." The brunette yanked her arm away as the crowd dissipated.

"Obviously not, what's your name?" Bellamy looked down intrigued.

"Lina Gregory, now if you'll excuse me," She said as she turned and entered her tent eager to get out of sight.

"So Lina…" Bellamy walked into her tent after her, "What was all that about? It couldn't be just that he was sexually harassing you," He asked her, watching her back as she threw things into a backpack. She could feel his eyes examining her, much like what most of the guys here did and those back in the Sky Box.

"Nothing you need to worry about, he was just spitting out stupid rumors about me."

"What kind of rumors?" Bellamy asked as Lina stood up and turned to walk out of the tent pass him. He grabbed her arm again and looked her in the eye, his dark brown ones meeting her gold tinted hazel orbs. He seemed like he was searching for something and before he could say anything else, she pulled her arm away for the second time.

"That's for me to know, and you to keep your nose out of my business." She gave him a fake, obnoxious smile as she threw her bag over her shoulder and headed to Clarke as she walked out of the shuttle.

"Hey, Princess," Lina called to the blonde, "You're going to save that kid with the goggles right?"

"Yeah," She replied plainly. The brunette sighed and thought that she was being very stand-off-ish, which Lina thought was her thing.

"I'm coming with you." The brunette declared, earning Wells and Finn exchanging looks of confusion and suspicion. Clarke looked back at Finn and he gave her a shrug as if saying 'Why not?' but she didn't look for the Chancellor's approval.

"I don't think that-" She tried to argue with Lina.

"If what you said is true about the Grounders, you'll need all the help you can get." She argued, shifting her bag on her shoulder, "And from what I can tell, you don't have many volunteers anyways." Clarke pierced her lips before nodding, "Fine, but don't slow us down." She said before walking away with Wells.

"As long as you don't slow me down…" The brunette mumbled to herself as she followed. "I'm Lina by the way!" She shouted after them, quickly joining them as they approached Bellamy who was bandaging Octavia's leg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a little key for later on:**

"Normal talking"

_Flashbacks/Memories/Dreams_

_"Voices/Talking in flashbacks or dreams"_

* * *

Along on this rescue mission, Bellamy and Murphy joined them, to Lina's dismay. While Clarke and Wells walked together a head of them, Bellamy and Murphy walked behind them, and Lina walked by herself in the middle. She could hear what each party was saying and kept her thoughts to herself, occasionally looking back at the two guys behind her. With Murphy's usual glare and Bellamy's smug face, Lina eventually made her way up to Clarke and Wells just in time to hear him say, "They're real criminals."

"Talking about me after I offered to come help you? Harsh." Lina asked, teasing the Prince. "N-No, not you, well I mean-" "Don't worry about it Jaha, I was teasing you," Lina elbowed him, "Relax, everything will be fine." "_Hopefully."_ Lina left out the last part to sound a bit more convincing and to ease their tension. That seemed to be impossible for Clarke.

"I'm counting on that Wells," The blonde responded to Wells' first comment. Lina was sure that Clarke meant that if this mission had to deal with killing someone that it would be Bellamy, Murphy, or her. Sure her file says something else but Lina never killed anyone, nor has she needed to. She was trained to do so however.

The sound of Bellamy and Murphy walking around the meet their pace made Lina almost regret she came. "Hey, hold up," Bellamy said while his gun was waving around, "What's the rush? You don't survive a spear to the heart."

"Put the gun away, Bellamy." Wells was quick to challenge Bellamy and stand in front of Clarke. Lina thought to herself that Wells must feel something towards Clarke as Murphy pushed Wells away.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him," Clarke explained, "If the spear struck his heart, he would have died instantly."

"Which means that we don't have time to waste, we need to go," Lina included looking around the group before turning away with Clarke.

"As soon as you take off the wristband," Bellamy reached out and gripped onto Clarke's wrist, "You too." He nodded to Lina who was ready to pull her dagger if either one of them went for her.

Clarke yanked her arm away, glaring up at Bellamy, "The only way the Ark is going to think I'm dead, is if I _am_ dead. Got it?"

"The brave princess." Bellamy said smugly as his lips curled into a smirk.

"Hey, why don't you find your own nickname?"

It was Finn, the Spacewalker. Lina was starting to wonder why the Princess was without her adventurer. Lina took note of how he just casually walks up to them with no equipment what-so-ever.

"You call this a rescue party?" Lina frowned at his comment, "We need to split up. We'll cover more ground." The Spacewalker started spouting orders, which Lina and the others didn't seem to be against. "Clarke come with me." And Clarke followed.

"Want to tag along with me?" Bellamy walked up behind Lina, "I'm sure my gun would be more useful than your knives."

"In a hunt, anything is useful," Lina stated bluntly, sounding like a recorder she walked away and joined Wells' side. He was silent as the brunette looked up at him, "Everything alright up there Prince?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." His tone was lower than normal, so not sounding 'fine' to Lina. Understanding privacy, she didn't press on the subject as they walked together. Somehow meaning that Bellamy and Murphy tagging along.

Lina noticed Wells' eyes weren't a head on him but off to the side. She followed his gaze and ended up looking at Finn and Clarke. She was just about to say something, but Bellamy beat her to the punch.

"Guess we got more in common than meets the eye, huh?" Bellamy asked him.

"We have nothing in common," Wells vexed, not wanting to talk about it.

"He's right. Wells is a whole lot nicer than you," Lina inputted, trying to help Wells out of an uncomfortable situation, "Maybe if you were nicer someone would actually like you other than your sister."

"You make it sound like I actually care about being friends?" Bellamy sped up his pace to meet the long brunette's. "I've been meaning to ask, why is someone like you doing here?" The suspicion in his eyes made Lina nervous enough to create more distance between them.

"That's something I should be asking you…" Lina adjusted her shoulder strap, "You're not under eighteen so why? How?"

"Bellamy, I can answer your question for you," Murphy turned around and walked backwards with a smirk on his face, "I know everything about her."

"You know nothing," Lina pulled her dagger out from her boots, "Now shut up before I follow through on my promise." Lina was stopped by Bellamy placing a hand over hers to lower her weapon and he faced Murphy. "I doubt anything you say will be true anyways."

Lina looked up and thought she was looking at a different man. That was until he looked down at her with his dark brown eyes that held a mischievous gleam to them. "Now, you were about to tell me-"

"Like hell I was." Lina walked away and slid her dagger back into her boots. She could tell the boy didn't like being ignored by the way his jaw clenched when she walked away from him.

"I'll find out eventually, with or without you tell me," It sounded like Bellamy was threatening her, but Lina only chuckled.

"As if." No one knew the truth.

"Lina! Wells!" Clarke's voice rang through the trees and Lina's first instinct was to burst into a run after it.

"Clarke?!" Lina shouted, hearing the group she was with being her, "Clarke, Finn! Where are you?!" Lina felt a full on panic as her head whipped around and she turned in a full circle until Bellamy took her shoulders and shook her.

"Calm down, panicking isn't going to help anyone." His voice was low and it didn't calm her down on instant.

_"If you don't calm down, you'll die."_

Lina took a deep breath and nodded as Bellamy released her.

"I found them!" Wells' voice boomed and Lina, Bellamy, and Murphy followed him to the river where they began found Clarke and Finn. "What did you guy fine?" He asked them.

Finn pointed to the blood covered rock and Lina pushed her way to the front and crouched next to him. She reached and touched the blood and examined it. "It's not completely fresh, but Jasper was sitting here recently."

"How do you know its Jasper's? Bellamy questioned her. She turned and looked at him.

"What? Do you think the kid with whole in his chest was able to fight and hurt a Grounder?" Sarcasm filled her question, "He may be able to breathe, but he is in no condition to move, let alone fight." She stood and began walking down the river following the blood trail.

"Whatever the case is, we're close," Finn concluded, he and Clarke following after the long haired brunette. While walking along the river, Finn noticed a broken branch and quickened to get ahead of her to inspect it. Clarke was close behind him.

"How do we know this is the right way?" Murphy asked, sounding a bit bored than worried.

"We don't." Bellamy answered, "Spacewalker and Lina thinks they're trackers."

"It's called 'Cutting Sign'" Lina rolled her eyes walking up closer to the shaggy haired boy.

"She's right, fourth-year earth skills. They're good." Wells complimented. Lina turned to Bellamy and gave him a cocky, toothy smile and watched as he rolled his eyes.

"You want to keep it down, or should I paint a target on your backs?" Finn elbowed Lina and pointed to the branch and puddle on the ground. She crouched down just when they hear a strange noise in the distance. The noise came from a source that the group suspected was in a whole lot of pain.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked, no one answered him.

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun," Clarke told Bellamy as she and everyone followed the sound to the source through the trees to a large opening with a single tree in the center. Everyone froze when they found what was making the moaning sound.

"Jasper," Clarke exhaled. Lina's heart stopped at the sight of the boy strung up in the tree like an animal. Blood escaping shallow wounds and she quickly moved forward.

"We need to get him down, now!" Lina ordered as she sprinted to the tree.

"Lina wait!" Lina wasn't sure who called out to her but once she reached the tree, she turned to see who followed her but found Bellamy holding up Clarke. She was hanging over an edge of a whole as the other boys rushed to help pull her up. She made eye contact with Finn and Wells once Clarke was pulled up, she showed that she didn't regret her decision to leave them behind as she went to climb the tree and pulling out her knife.

"Wait! I'll come help," Finn said as he came towards the tree.

"I'm with you-"

"No, stay with Clarke, and watch him," Finn looked at Bellamy, "You, come with me." He ordered Murphy and he followed without a word.

Lina was alright in the tree next to Jasper and began cutting the vines. "Be careful, the poultice on his wound could fall off!" While wondering what poultice meant, Lina noticed the leaf on his chest. Clarke was right. She nodded to the blonde as Finn and Murphy got up to assist her.

"Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?" Wells questioned.

"Maybe what they wanted to catch likes their prey to be alive." Bellamy answered.

"Or they were trying to catch _us_." Finn rephrased. The group was silent and the three in the tree hurried to get Jasper out of the tree. When a distant growl from the distance caught Lina's ear, her head popped up.

"What is it?" Finn asked her, she gulped and handed him her knife and took another one out of her to her boot, this one was bigger.

"Stay here and help Jasper," She mumbled as she jumped out of the tree.

"Grounders?" Bellamy asked, everyone looking off in the direct where they came from. They all saw the large cat like creature in the distance eyeing them as it snarled and charged at them.

"Bellamy! Gun!" Clarke shouted as the black cat charged for him. He reached around and Lina noticed that he had lost his pistol. Without hesitating, Lina went to his aid. She ran as quickly as she could and was able to reach him before the cat did.

However a gun was fired and Wells was the holder. He fired at the cat and missed two of the three times. The third only slightly injured the feline as it whined and bolted into the overgrown vegetation around Bellamy and Lina. Wells held the gun ready and Lina held her blade. The cat shuffled around in the grass and leaves until it stopped. Bellamy froze behind Lina as her eyes shot into every direction. When the cat finally pounced, Lina turned and was ready for the impact and her knife out in front of her as she threw it, piercing the cat in the jaw and Wells firing the gun and hitting it in the side of its head. It was now lying dead on the ground. Wells continued to fire the gun even though it was out of bullets. Lina ran to examine the cat, looking at the bullet wound and retracting her blade. She turned to Wells who was still pulling the trigger.

"You can stop now, it's dead and you're out of bullets." She vexed as he lowered the gun and dropped it on the ground. A few seconds of silent goes by and Bellamy nodded to Wells.

"Now she sees you."

Lina ignored Bellamy and walked towards the tree, "How you boys doing up there?" She asked.

"Still need a little bit more time, but we're fine," Finn waved the blade she left him, "You're knife is a whole lot sharper than mine."

"Yeah? Good thing I didn't leave this one with you," She held up her bloody knife, "This one is a whole lot sharper." She whipped off the blood on her pant leg and tucked it back into her boot.

"We've gotten the vines cut, someone wait to catch him," Finn voiced and Wells and Bellamy waited on the bottom of the tree as Lina went to stand next to Clarke. Clarke looked over Lina as she walked up.

"How did you learn to throw a knife like that?" She asked her, her eyes showing her curiotisy.

"My dad taught me. On the Ark when I was younger." Lina stated coldly, not looking at the blonde as the boys caught Jasper on the bottom.

"Personal weapons on the Ark was illegal," Clarke clarified.

"I know, but that didn't stop him." Lina looked over at Clarke and sighed, "My dad… wasn't a great role model Princess, and I paid the price." Lina nodded to the boys approaching them. "You should check and see if the medicine is intact, I'll go retrieve the meat." The brunette turned and walked towards the dead cat and was quickly joined by Bellamy and Murphy.

As they wrapped the corpse, and began on their way back to camp, Bellamy looked at Lina and spoke lowly for only her to hear. "If you're expecting a thank you, you might as well forget it." Lina looked at him and smiled at him sarcastically.

"If you think I want anything from you, you can forget that." She spat at him. Lina wasn't expecting anything like that, especially not a thank you, she only did what she thought was needed to survive. And for some reason, her body told her Bellamy was important for her survival.

_Survival of the fittest is a joke, along with natural selection. Only privilege survive cause they make the rest of us work our asses off for them. It's time they get what they deserve._

Lina remembered someone telling her that right before she was put in the Sky Box at the age of sixteen. Right before she was left to herself for a whole year until a few weeks before her eighteenth birthday the people who put her in jail decided to send her to a death sentence on the ground, just to find out that people can survive down here and that they were not alone.

All of this hit Lina at once and she had to stop walking to finally get her mind straight. Clarke was behind her and she stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked her with genuine worry in her eyes. She nodded.

"I'm fine, just got a little light head," She smiled at her to let her know that she was really okay. The blonde nodded and continued walking by her side until they reached the camp.

When they reached the camp, Clarke walked into the drop ship with Wells and Finn carrying Jasper. Lina was behind them, but stopped at the entrance.

"Is he-" The Asian boy, Monty, began but stopped.

"He's fine," Clarke informed, "I need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandage." Mony nodded and went to retrieve those things just when he turned and saw Lina.

"You went with them right?" He asked her. She nodded and he gave her a small smile and said, "Thanks," before running off the get the things Clarke needed.

Lina's heart stopped and a warm feeling surrounded it. She couldn't remember the last time she was thanked for anything good, or anything at all. Her train of thought, however, was cut short when Bellamy shouted, "Who's hungry?!" and the crowd around him cheered. She turned and went straight for the dead cat on the ground. When she reached for it, Bellamy stopped her.

"Whoa there, what do you think you're doing?" He asked her as she just pulled her arm away and looked up at him.

"Cooking, can you cook?" She raised an eyebrow to him and he just back up and waved for her to continue.

"Be my guess Hunter."

"Hunter?" She looked up at him as if he was stupid.

"You were the one that killed the creature," he winked at her and murmurs went around the crowd and she just scanned them.

"Wells was the one that shot the cat, I only threw the knife and made sure it was dead." Lina began cutting the creature and putting it on sticks to cook by the fire.

"None the less, you helped with getting out meal, therefore you are a Hunter!" Bellamy wasn't even talking to her, now he was revving up the crowd around them that began chanting her new title as 'Hunter'. She got annoyed quickly and threw down the sticks and the meat.

"That's it, you cook. I'm done here." She stormed off into the shuttle and crouched next to Clarke and Finn. "How is he doing?" She asked.

"Good, he's alive." Finn answered. She nodded at him and looked back at Jasper with softened eyes as she brushed her fingers through his hair.

"That's good to hear…" Lina whispered. No one else talked as Clarke finished cleaning the unconscious boy's wounds. Finn made his exit and Lina followed him. They stood outside and watched as the delinquents, one by one, voluntarily took off their wristbands for a stick of meat. "That's ridiculous…" She mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Finn agreed in displeasure.

Clarke walked out of the ship and joined them, Finn's eyes drawn to the blonde. She faced both of them when she said, "He's stable for now, but without medicine…" then she stopped when she noticed the sight before them. "They're taking off their wristbands for food?" She shook her head, "No way, I-I won't do it."

"You don't have to." Finn replied as he stepped forward and to take a stick.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait, wait," Murphy when to stop the Spacewalker, "What, do you think you play by different rules?" He asked him.

"I thought there were no rules?" Lina walked up behind Finn and took a stick of meat. She took a bit of it in front of everyone and walked away with Finn, smirking as she left. Clarke followed their act with haste.


	3. Chapter 3

After their meal, Lina walked back to her tent. Her mind was elsewhere when she accidentally ran into someone. "Whoa there, are you okay?" She snapped her head up and found herself looking up at a boy with sandy blonde hair and prominent green eyes. "Why hello," A smile slowly spread on his lips, "You're the Hunter right?" Lina rolled her eyes.

"So everyone is actually calling me that now?" She pulled away from his grasp that he had on her shoulders and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong with being famous?" His smile was crooked, but attractive. Lina found herself unable to glare at him.

"I don't want be famous, I want to survive." She countered, her voice was hoarse from exhaustion.

"Well, now you can do both," He bit his lip and shot his hand out to shake, "The name's Kyle, what's your real one?"

"Lina, now if you'll excuse me, I want to go sleep."

"Wait a second," He turned to her as she was just about to walk into her tent, his eyes averted and he looked nervous, "Mind if I join you?" Her eyes widened as his subtly. "It's not like that!" He defended, waving his hands out, "It's just… with the kid you brought back… his moaning and groaning makes me sick and I don't do well with other people in pain," He clarified at a quick pace, "Sympathy pains." He looked even more embarrassed now.

Lina chuckled and nodded, "You can sleep in my tent, but just remember this," She bent down and pulled the small of her hilt of her blade out, "If you try anything I have ways hurt you." Kyle gulped and nodded. Lina welcomed Kyle into her tent and turned her head to see Bellamy in the distance watching her. She frowned and entered her tent to get out of his vision.

Lina couldn't sleep that night, probably not because of her new roommate's snoring. She couldn't help but worry about Jasper. After what felt like hours of staring into the darkness above her head, she finally decided to go check on him. She carefully got out of her bed and tent to not wake up Kyle. When she was about to enter the ship she could hear the other kids shouting things.

"I can't sleep!"

"Can he die already?"

"Shut him up!"

Apparently, Kyle wasn't the only one bothered by Jasper's pain.

Clarke exiting the ship surprised Lina and made her jump. "Hey, how is he?" Lina asked, quickly collecting herself.

"His pulse is weak, but he'll make it," Clarke nodded and Lina did too, "I'm going to get clean water if you want to join me?" She must have noticed the worry in the brunette's eyes and saw to comfort her. Whatever her reason, Lina agreed to join her.

A little girl's scream, "No!" caught both of their attention and they went to search for the source. The girl continued to scream until they found a little blonde girl with her hair pulled back with two braids sleeping by the tree.

Clarke leaned down by her and went to wake her up. Lina stood back and watched. "Hey, wake up," Clarke said softly. The girl woke up startled and Clarke calmed her with, "It's okay, it's okay."

Lina now crouched down in front of the girl that was now looking around, "You were dreaming, it's alright now." Lina kept her voice calm to try and soothe the girl.

Clarke tilted her head and asked, "You're Charlotte, right?" The girl nodded, "I'm Clarke, and this is Lina," Charlotte drew her knees into her chest and Lina tried to give her a warm smile. "It's okay to be scared, do you want to talk about it?" Clarke asked her. Charlotte looked at Lina and the brunette bit her lip. The small girl didn't seem to want to say anything with her around, the uncomfortable look in her eyes told her that much.

"I'm going to go check on Jasper, I'll leave the water to you," She said to Clarke as she took a hasty leave. Pretty sure her new title as 'Hunter' now doesn't help with being comfortable. She thought it was better to leave the comforting to someone titled 'Princess'.

When Lina got to the drop ship, Jasper's moans were deafening and the people complaining about it weren't helping. She carefully avoided stepping on anyone that was actually sleeping and made her way up the ladder. She found Monty and Octavia in the upper room. "Is he doing better than what he sounds like?" Lina asked as she stepped off the ladder.

"Not really, Clarke went to get water though," Octavia informed her. She already knew this, but didn't saying. She went over to sit next to Jasper and used the damp towel to whip the sweat from his face and neck.

"For someone that's the Hunter, you seem awfully nice." Monty complimented, or Lina took it as a compliment.

"Thanks, I think…" She looked to Octavia, "You're brother was the one to give me the title, I didn't want it." They looked at each other for a moment before Octavia chuckled and shook her head.

"That's just how he is, don't take it to heart." The Blake sister joked. Lina knew about Octavia and why she was in the Sky Box, much like everyone else, but she wasn't the one to poke her nose into other's business. Keeping her own secrets was tiring enough, she didn't need others.

Lina lay down in a spot next to Jasper and looked at his pained profile as she lied there. "You're going to be okay," She whispered softly, "I'll make sure no one hurts you." She promised him as she closed her tired eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Lina was woken up by Jasper's moaning that seems louder than the night before. Her hazy eyes looked up to find Clarke removing the leaf on his chest. "Hey, you're hurting him!" She defended and reached up to grab her wrist, Clarke looked at her sharply. Lina let go and let the doctor do her work.

"I needed to see what was under it," She said as she went back to examining. "The Grounders cauterized the wound, saved his life."

"Saved his life to string him up for life bait," Finn, who now startled Lina, added on. Clarke dabbed at the wound and the look of worry grew.

"It's infected, he could be septic." She stated.

"Which means?" Lina asked, now leaning over Jasper and using another cloth to whip the other smaller wounds. She wasn't a doctor.

"Poisoned." The Princess said bluntly. "Any progress on contacting the Ark?" She looked to Monty whose eyes were on his dying friend, "Monty."

"That would be a firm _no_." He answered, going back to work.

"I'm going to go down, get some fresh air," Lina said as she got up, "I also left someone in my tent last night and I hope he didn't ruin anything."

"Someone was in your tent?" Finn asked in disbelief, a judging look on his face mixed with confusion.

"It's not like that, the guy had…" She looked down at Jasper as she went down the ladder, "Sympathy pains." She exited swiftly and watched Wells go up. She exited the ship and ran into Kyle again.

"We have to stop meeting like this." He smiled down at her just when Jasper's moans got much louder, the sandy haired boy's face turned almost as green as his eyes. Lina turned around the bolted back into the ship. She turned back around and said with her head outside the curtain, "Hold that thought," then ran inside and up the ladder, leaving Kyle standing there alone. She got up the ladder quickly and found Clarke pressing a knife into Jasper's wound. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked, rushing to the opposite side of Clarke and next to Finn.

"I need to cut away the infected flesh." Clarke stated plainly, not looking away from her hands. Lina hesitated, looking down at Jasper's pained face, but nodded and moved to his head and used the cloth to whip away his sweat then ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know I said that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again," She spoke to Jasper, "But I think this is an exception."

"Stop it! You're killing him!" Octavia came up the ladder shouting.

"She's trying to save his life." Finn informed her. Lina noticed Bellamy stepping away from the ladder and she glared at him out of habit now.

"She can't." He said.

"Back off," Wells stood up to intimidate, but it was obvious it didn't work. Lina stood up, ready to defend the injured if needed.

"We didn't just drag him through miles of woods just so that he could die." Clarke spoke, still not looking away from her work.

"He's a goner, you can't see that you're deluded." Bellamy spat.

"It's not up to you whether or not he's a goner or not." Lina defended, walking around Jasper and closer to him.

"He's making people crazy." Bellamy argued.

"Sorry if Jasper is an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark," Clarke's voice grew louder, "Every life matters."

"Look at him," Bellamy instructed, and Clarke and the others did, "He's a lost cause." Lina looked up at him, but didn't say a word as she looked to Octavia. Out of all the faces in the room, she held the most worry. Clarke must have noticed as well when she spoke to her.

"Octavia," the Blake sister looked at the Princess, "I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people, if I say there's hope, there's hope." She encouraged.

"This isn't about hope, it's about guts." Bellamy shook his head, "You don't have the guts to make the hard choices." He looked at Lina with his dark eyes, "I do."

"Yeah well, the hard choice for me right now is whether or not to cut you," Lina stepped forward and Wells went to hold her back by the shoulders. Bellamy didn't even flinch as she glared up at him.

"He's been like this for three days," He pointed out, looking between the group in the room, "If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself." He looked at Lina one last time and she had the look of someone that will died fighting for someone. He ordered Octavia to follow him, but she refused. The sister may not know this but this earn a little respect from Lina.

"Power-hungry, self-serving jackass." Monty mumbled loud enough for the room to hear, "He doesn't care about anybody but himself," then he looked at Octavia, "No offence." The sister just shrugged in reply.

"He's right, Bellamy is all that," Finn spoke, looking around the room, "But he's right."

Those in the room were both shocked and unsure on how to reply. "Even so…" Lina was the one to speak first, "He didn't have to say it out loud." She walked around and looked at Jasper's face once, ran her fingers over his face, and went to leave. The brunette looked around the room and saw that everyone was looking down at Jasper, she wasn't sure what look she held on her face but she found herself envying the unconscious boy. Possibly because no one has ever looked at her the way they all looked at him.

Worried.


	4. Chapter 4

**I realized after looking over my chapters that I started posting the wrong ones! I now have everything all straightened out! Sorry about that you guys!**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Octavia asked her, a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Fresh air," She bit her lip, "And I sort of… need to take care of something." She exited and could feel eyes on her when she ascended from the ladder. Once on her feet again, she met eyes on the sandy haired boy and he smiled. "Were you waiting this whole time?" She asked him in disbelief.

"You told me to hold that thought," He stood over her with that same attractive, crooked smile, "So I did." He chuckled a little, "I wanted to ask if you'd like to go somewhere with me."

"Where is somewhere?" Lina asked, raising a brow to the tall, lean boy. His smile grew with her curiosity.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." He teased, taking her wrist and dragging her out of the shuttle. At first she stumbled to keep up but was quick to find his pace as he led her out of the camp.

"Where do you two think you're going?" A low, familiar voice from behind called to them. Lina rolled her eyes and turned around to see Bellamy.

"We are just exploring-"

"Not alone you're not," Bellamy interrupted Kyle and looked at the brunette girl, "You're coming with me Hunter." He walked up and pulled her away from the other boy's touch, leaving him just standing there. When they reached the boundary of the camp, Lina yanked her arm back out of his grasp.

"What are you doing Bellamy?" She questioned him and he just turned around annoyed, biting his lips. There was something about Bellamy that really ticked her off and she just couldn't put her finger on it at the moment.

"You're pretty good with your knives," He started to explain, "Which means you must be a good fighter and hunter," He continued, stepping closer to her, "Which also means that whenever we go on hunting trips, you need to come along and teach those that can't hunt." He sounded like he was ordering her around already. They go on one little rescue mission together and he thinks he knows her well enough to think he's the boss of her? Lina wasn't going to allow his to control her like that.

"Who, like you?" Lina crossed her arms over her chest and could tell Bellamy didn't approve of her attitude. "If I go, Green eyes over there goes."

"What kind of-"

"I can fight," Kyle walked up behind Lina and the smile he had was gone as he looked eye level with Bellamy. Bellamy straightened himself, looking as if he was ready to fight. "Better cool down, Leader," Kyle whispered over Lina, "If you lose your face, you might lose your followers." He winked at him, wrapping an arm around Lina's shoulders and directing her to the group of hunters. Lina chuckled lightly and felt Kyle looking down at her, "So the Hunter isn't the cold killer I've heard about."

"Where in the world did you hear that?" Lina asked him, but his smile only returned with her shock.

"Other campers are making you sound like some Indian war goddess," he continued when they stopped, "I wanted to talk to you and see if I could get some of the mystical hunting mojo."

"There isn't any _mystical mojo_ to how I hunt. It's more instinct and how I was trained." Lina informed him as Bellamy moved to the front of everyone and directed them into the forest. Lina scanned the group and notice the other four were Jones, Atom, a girl she didn't know and a boy she didn't know.

"Lina," Bellamy called out for her, "Stay in the middle of the group." He ordered her and she followed it. It was only smart because she was the smallest in the group, if she was on the outside she would be an easy target for animals and possibly Grounders. She may not have been there to see how skill they were with a spear, but she didn't want to find out.

They walked around for what felt like hours until the sound of a boar or pig caught Lina's attention. She crept up to the front and tugged on Bellamy's jacket for his attention. His head was already turned to the sound and nodded when he made eye contact with her. He held his ax as she pulled out her knife from the back of her pants. She saw Bellamy wave his hand around for everyone to move but he instructed for her to stay by his side. So she did. The boys and her watched where they were stepping and approached the large boar. Lina suspected that it could last the whole camp a few days alone if everyone was careful. She held her blade ready until the sound of a cracking branch under someone's foot had her attention diverted and she watched Bellamy throw his ax into a tree next to a blonde girl with braids.

The boar squealed and the other four boys, including Kyle, ran after it. Lina turned to chase it but Bellamy stopped her. "Let them take care of something like that." He was right, killing a boar didn't take much, and that she had other things to worry about.

Bellamy and Lina both walked around to see the girl clearer. Bellamy looked pissed when he asked, "Who the hell are you?" Lina recognized the girl from the previous night. It was the same girl with her blonde hair held back by two braids. She didn't look as upset as the night before, maybe Clarke's advice helped.

"Charlotte." She answered him, her body was stiff from the ax thrown, but her voice held an attitude.

"I almost killed you," Bellamy said as he pulled the ax out of the tree. His face didn't light up on his anger so Lina decided to step in.

"You should be back at camp, Charlotte," Lina looked down at the girl, "This isn't a place for a girl."

"But you're a girl." Charlotte said back. Lina bit her lip.

"I meant a little girl." Lina held back her urge to smack her on the side of the head. Maybe Bellamy should be the one to stop her, not the other way around.

"It's just the dying kid," The small blonde explained, "I just couldn't take it anymore." She shook her head. The girl looked troubled, just like she did the night before when Clarke approached her. Maybe her advice wasn't enough after all.

"There are Grounders out here. It's too dangerous for a little girl." Atom joined in.

"I'm not little." The little girl continued to argue. Lina looked at Atom and he just shrugged. She then looked up at Bellamy as he looked down at Charlotte.

"Okay then," A smile spread on his face, "but you can't hunt without a weapon." He pulled out the smallest blade he had and handed the hilt to her to have. She took it and examined the point of it. "Ever killed something before?" Charlotte shook her head, "Who knows, maybe you're good at it." He looked down at Lina who didn't look pleased one bit about this turn out, "Stick close to our Hunter here, she'll teach you." He turned and began to walk away, but the brunette grabbed the wrist of his jacket and turned him around.

"You can't be serious about this," She spat in a whisper. Bellamy was seriously going to let that little girl learn how to hunt? With her size, she shouldn't be allowed to hold a knife!

"About what?" He dared to act as if she didn't know what she was talking about.

"She's just a little girl, you can't expect for her to learn how to kill now." Lina spoke through her teeth, trying to keep her voice low enough for Charlotte not to hear.

"From what I've seen from you, I bet you started training for _this_ around her age." He waved his ax in front of him, pointing to her knives. "Besides, I think it's better you teach her than me." He leaned close to her with his smug grin before turning away and walking, Atom follow close behind him. Lina now knew what it was she didn't like about him so much.

He was a _dick._

Lina inhaled and exhaled her frustration before turning to the small kid. "Come on, we can't fall behind." She instructed and Charlotte followed. The brunette placed her hand on her back and directed her to the group while walking alongside her. As they walked, Lina talked about how to hold the knife and where _not_ to hold it so that she doesn't hurt herself.

"Don't put it in your pant pocket, you could easily stab yourself in the thigh and that will be a mess to clean up." Lina was getting more comfortable with talking to the little girl as she seemed to be listening intently. "Also, if you end up putting it in your boot like me," She leaned down to show her the hidden blade by her ankle, "Don't put it in your sock, if you end up cutting your foot, you won't be able to do anything for a long time."

"You seem to know a lot about this," Charlotte said to her, "How could you have prepared for coming to the Ground?" Her question caught Lina a bit off guard. She didn't know how to answer without exposing her secrets.

"Well..." She started with, "My father told me that his Grandfather told him stories about the ground and the wild animals that lived there." This was true, her Great-Grandfather was one of the survivors of the nuclear explosion that polluted the Earth with radiation. He often wrote journal entries about what he could remember before he passed. "My father was trained to fight, and he decided to train me to fight as well."

"That sounds cool," Charlotte sounded in awe, but Lina didn't agree with her. Training to kill wasn't fun at all. Her life wasn't fun. He never did a single thing without being ordered to do so. She was ordered to go to school, she was ordered to meet other people, and she was ordered to do things she didn't want to do. She tried to resist many times and she has the scars to prove it. "Was any of your parents floated?"

Lina nodded without hesitation or any feelings of remorse at all. "My father was floated."

"What for?" Charlotte seemed really interested in Lina's past. However, Lina wasn't interested in sharing it.

"Something that he deserved to die for."


	5. Chapter 5

The hunt continued with Charlotte by Lina's side. Once they had their kill, Lina taught Charlotte how to hold the blade and where the best place to stab it for the kill. "Here," the Hunter pointed to around the neck, "Depending on where to stab could be painless or extremely painful to your prey." Charlotte listened intently as Lina guided her through her first animal kill. Lina was both impress and worried about how willing she was to learn. "How old are you Charlotte?" Lina asked as the group walked a little bit.

"Thirteen." She sounded uncomfortable as Lina spoke to her.

"You're pretty young for someone that was in the Sky Box," Lina referred to the jail on the Ark by its nickname. "When I was put there I was about-"

Lina was interrupted by a horn blowing in the distance. She looked at Bellamy and the rest of the group as they all looked around as well. She made eye contact with their leader and mouthed a singled word. _Grounders. _Leaving their kill where it laid, Lina took Charlotte's hand and started to move quickly to the rest of the group.

He nodded and ordered everyone to start heading back to the camp, but Lina froze when she saw something. She squint her eyes to see something like a yellow smoke approaching them. Charlotte and she were the closest to it as Lina inhaled a small bit of it and instantly felt a burning sensation in her through and stinging in her eyes as she started coughing. She turned, grabbing Charlotte's hand once again and burst into a run. Unable to speak, she waved her free arm for everyone to run. The other boys ran and Bellamy joined her and Charlotte and ran with them. He held onto Charlotte and Lina released her as Bellamy seemed to run faster than she could. Looking behind her, she saw that the smoke was growing closer to her. She noticed that Atom was falling behind and she went to go help him, but when he tripped and the smoke covered him, she knew it was too late as he screamed for help. The only thing that she could focus on right now was to run.

Now that Atom was gone, Lina was the furthest behind in the group. She was tired from running the far distance she wan and she felt as if her legs were going to give out. She had gotten separated from the group as everyone splited up to look for cover. She ran through the trees until she noticed a small cave in the distance. That's when she spotted Bellamy as he pulled Charlotte into a cave. He turned and made eye contact with Lina as she sprinted to them.

Lina was a few feet away when her foot got caught on a tree root and thorn covered shrub. Her pants where caught and she couldn't get free. In a panic, she looked from her leg to Bellamy who had the same panic in his eyes. Lina looked back at the approaching fog then back to focus on her leg. She waved for him to hide and to leave her.

"Hang on," She didn't realize that Bellamy had already come to her assistance as he took out his ax and swung it down at the root and her pants. Lina gasped in relief when her leg was free but couldn't move fast enough now that it was bleeding. "Damn it…" The leader hissed through his teeth as he leaned down and picked her up in his arms and carried her into the cave where he led Charlotte. They could hear someone shouting for Bellamy in the cloud of yellow fog, but it was too late to go out for a search and rescue. He found a way to close off the entrance after he laid Lina on the ground near Charlotte.

"Is your leg okay?" The blonde asked her. Lina looked up at her with a weak smile as she tried to move to turn and face her. Lina removed her grey hoodie and folded it so that Charlotte could use it as a pillow against the roughness of the rocks.

"I'll be fine, you should rest. You had a long day." Lina assured her. She nodded as Bellamy walked over and laid his jacket on her as she lied down on a rock on the wall of the cave and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly.

What felt like hours passed in silence went by and Bellamy and Lina didn't say a word. In that time, Lina ripped off some of her other pant leg to cover the wounded leg. Bellamy laid down and seemed like he was trying to sleep but couldn't. The brunette girl looked over at the man and he looked at her.

"What?" He asked harshly.

"Thanks for earlier," She finally said, "You didn't have to save me."

"I couldn't let our best hunter die in some acid fog," He shifted his body to his side. Lina was leaning against the wall at his feet, "Besides, think of it as a debt repaid."

"A debt?" Lina then remembered the cat the other day. "You think I helped you because I wanted you to owe me?" She couldn't believe that he made that assumption. Was he really that egotistical?

"Why else would you voluntarily help me? You don't exactly put off the vibe of liking me," He seemed like he was pouting. Lina was wise enough to think otherwise from the man. Of course she didn't like him, it was men like him that makes her want to hit something.

"You don't make it easy to like you," She chuckled lightly as she spoke, "But I'm starting to rethink that now." She looked at the sleeping girl next to them. "I'm glad that I let you take her instead of me." Lina was relieved that Charlotte made it out okay. The girl was small and weak and probably couldn't fend for herself.

"Me too," Bellamy looked at the girl, probably thinking the same thing.

"No!" Charlotte's scream made the two jump to her side. Both of them were at her side in an instant to wake her.

"Charlotte, wake up," Bellamy shook the girl and her eyes opened. The girl looked frightened, but then she looked away as she sat up.

"I'm sorry," She apologized. Lina took the small girl's hand and smiled.

"You don't need to apologize, it was just a dream." The Hunter assured her. Charlotte returned a small smile.

"Does that happen often?" Bellamy asked, obviously concerned about the girl. Charlotte looked back at the man and didn't reply but he knew the answer. "What are you scared of?" She still didn't answer. Lina rubbed her thumb on the back of the girl's hand to try and ease her stress. "You know what? It doesn't matter." He continued. Lina looked at him and wondered what the man was thinking as he spoke. "Only thing that matters is what you do about it."

"But… I'm asleep," Charlotte didn't understand what he meant and neither did Lina.

"Fears are fears," He continued, "Slay your demons while you're awake, they won't be there to get you when you sleep." Lina finally understood what he was talking about. Charlotte looked at Lina for something but Lina just smiled and nodded.

"He's actually right, you know," She got up and went to sit next to the girl. She slid over for the brunette and the Hunter sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and took her hand again.

"Yeah but, how?" She looked in between the two older kids and Lina looked at Bellamy to continue. He looked at Lina then to Charlotte.

"You can't afford to be weak," Bellamy started again, "Down here, weakness is death, fear is death."

_"__Fear causes hesitation and second-guessing, and those things can get you killed."_

Those words would be stuck in Lina's mind from now on. Words she promised to live by. She could not afford to die in this world. She made a promise that she wouldn't. A promise to herself. However, this wasn't the first time she had heard those words.

Lina was so in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that Bellamy told Charlotte to hold the knife he gave her and repeat a certain phrase. "Screw you, I'm not afraid." Charlotte repeated this phrase while holding the knife with both hands and looked Bellamy in the eye. Lina wasn't so sure about this advice but she knew what the man was getting at. It was pretty good advice, she just hoped that the girl knew what they both did.

"Slay your demons, kid, then you'll be able to sleep." Bellamy finished and went to lie down again. Lina stayed with Charlotte, petting the top of her head.

"You can lie down in my lap if you want," She whispered to Charlotte. Lina moved the folded hoodie and put in her lap for her to lay on, "I promise to be here when you wake up." Lina smiled and the blonde girl nodded as she laid her head down in the brunette's lap. She continued to pet her head as Charlotte slept and she didn't seem to cry out this time. Lina's eyes grew heavy, and after a few minutes of fighting it she left herself drift off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_"__Lina wake up!" A gruff voice called to her to wake up as she opened her eyes to see her father in his guard's uniform._

_"__Dad? What's going on?" Lina asked as she got out of bed, her eyes hazy from her sleep._

_"__You're going to work." He didn't look at her with any sort of concern as he poked his head out of the doorway._

_"__Work? Wait, no, you said that I could have a break to go to the masquerade dance tonight!" Lina argued, "I went and got a mask and everything!" How could her father do this to her again? He promised her that she could go. It was important to her._

_"__Well, I lied. Now get going or you'll be late!" Her father grabbed her arm tightly and dragged her out of their room and down the hall. He knocked on the door and another voice from the other side answered._

_"__Who's there?" _

_"__It's me, I brought her." Her dad said lowly through the door. The door opened to another man's home and Lina's father threw her in. As the door shut, Lina got up and went to open it, but was caught in the other man's arms._

_"__Dad! Dad!" Lina called out until the man put his hand over her mouth for her to stop._

_"__Shh, you don't want to wake the neighbors." He whispered in her ear as she tried to fight her way out of his arms._

_"Daad!" How could you do this to me? To your own daughter?! Your own flesh and blood!_

"Lina, wake up!" Lina's eyes shot opened and it was Bellamy. He was leaning over her, propping himself up on her knees. They were still locked inside the cave and she looked down to see Charlotte was still asleep. She sighed in relief that she didn't wake her and then looked back up at Bellamy.

"What is it?" She asked him. He was considerably close, but he backed away when she question in.

"You were mumbling in your sleep and woke me up," He crouched down in front of her, with usual grumpy face when he was around her. "Don't tell me you have demons to slay too." He teased her, "Do I have to do the whole 'Screw you' thing again?" His smug grin irritated Lina so much she wanted to slap him. But she didn't so that Charlotte could sleep.

"I'm not a child, I can slay my own demons. I definitely didn't need your help to do so," She answered him, playing along with his little advice. Bellamy chuckled, but then went to look at her worried.

"You were calling out for you dad, did something happen before you got here?" By here, he meant the situation, not Earth; which is what Lina thought. She looked down at Charlotte who was still sounding asleep as she petting her.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Talking helps," Bellamy looked up at her. He was trying to get her to talk, but she was too stubborn and wouldn't. Bellamy pressed his lips together and patted her knee. "Well I guess, if you want to talk to someone about it, I'm here."

Lina looked at him, genuinely surprised he would say that. Her mouth must have gapped opened for him to see caused his eyes narrowed at her. "What?"

"N-Nothing, it's just," Lina didn't know what to say exactly, "I just…"

"Shh!" Bellamy hushed her. Lina frowned when he interrupted her. "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything…" Lina whispered as she focused on listening now.

"Exactly." Bellamy stood and walked towards the entrance and stuck his head out. Lina woke Charlotte up and they both followed him. They stopped a few feet behind until he gave them the okay to join him. "Is anybody out there!?" He shouted.

"Kyle! Jones! Atom!" Lina shouted out.

"Over here!" Jones' voice came from the distance and the three of them followed it.

Joining back up with the others, Atom was missing.

"Thought we lost you in the stew, where'd you go?" Bellamy asked.

"We went to a cave down there," Jones answered, the two unknown kids following him, "The hell was that?"

"Don't know-"

"Where's Atom?" Lina asked, cutting Bellamy off. Jones and the other shrugged and looked around them. "We need to find him." She looked up at Bellamy who nodded.

"Split up and search!" He demanded and the others followed it. "Charlotte, stay with Lina." The blonde girl nodded as he left her with the brunette.

"Let's go," Lina said, directing her away.

A few moments go by and Lina and Charlotte were looking around the same area, just within view of each other. Whenever Charlotte screamed, Lina rushed to her side. "What is it?!" Lina asked, and Charlotte pointed down the hill and she saw him.

Atom looked horrifying.

Lina's breath was caught in her throat as she had never seen anything so horrendous done to a human being. Lina slowly approached him, telling Charlotte to stay put, and could hear that he was struggling to breathe. She crouched down to get a better look. He was trying to speak, but the words weren't forming.

His eyes were clouded, he was probably blind now, and his skin was bubbling from the acid fog and looked like some had melted off. "Son of a bitch…" Lina heard Bellamy mumbled when he saw Atom and approached them, "Atom!" Bellamy crouched down next to Lina as she shook her head.

"I-I don't know what to do…I-" Lina couldn't get the words out. She didn't know what to do or say. Atom was dying in front of her and she felt useless. Atom was a good man and didn't deserve to be in this much suffering. Lina's stomach began to turn and she watched as he struggled to breathe.

"It's okay…" He tried to comfort her, but didn't sound convincing at all. It sounded like he was trying to tell himself that.

"k…m...e" Atom was trying to say something and Lina couldn't understand. She got closer and so did Bellamy. Bellamy got close that she did, but the brunette could hear his words now. She held her breath as the smell of burning flesh was disgusting.

"Kill me."

Lina couldn't stand it anymore and got up and turned away, covering her mouth with her hand. Her stomach was turning more and more and she couldn't bare the sight anymore. She walked over by the tree and leaned over when she felt herself about to vomit. The rest of their hunting group finally joined them and saw Atom and froze. Once she was feeling better, Lina turned about around to face the reality of this Earth.

It was toxic and Atom was a prime example.

Lina watched as Charlotte stepped forward and reached into her pouch and place her knife in Bellamy's hand. She didn't seem phased by this at all. Lina was trying too hard to keep her stomach under control to say anything about all. She wanted to tell Charlotte to move away from him and to go

"Don't be afraid," The small blonde repeated what she was told. Bellamy looked troubled as he ordered the rest of the crew to go back to camp. He looked at Lina to leave but she just shook her head and didn't turned away. Charlotte walked up to her and took her hand and patted Lina's back. "It's okay, I'll be here for you," She repeated her own words and Lina inhaled and nodded. Lina was led by Charlotte to Atom's side. The blonde didn't let go of the Hunter's hand.

"Charlotte, you too," Bellamy said lowly to her. She turned and walked away with the rest of the group. "Lina-"

"I'm staying." She forced out, closing her mouth instantly and holding her breath. "If you're going to do it, just do it already." She said quickly. She looked at Bellamy and he nodded but didn't move. He was stiff when he finally crouched down. Atom begged for it to be over. Lina turned her head away but then saw Clarke in the corner of her eye. Bellamy turned to look at the Princess as she approached them and crouched down on the other side of him.

"I heard screams," Clarke stated, examining Atom's condition. Her eyes ran up and down his body as he laid there, struggling to breath and mumbling the same thing over and over.

"Charlotte found him," Bellamy replied, "I sent her back to camp." Clarke looked up at Lina and she nodded, saying that she was okay with staying. She looked back at Atom, who was continuing to beg to die, and looked back at Bellamy and Lina just to shake her head.

He couldn't be saved, but the two of them knew that already.

Clarke looked down at Atom a soft smile on her face, "Okay," She adjusted her legs, "I'm going to help you, alright?" Atom couldn't reply as she ran her fingers though his dark hair. Clarke began to hum a soft tone and it seemed to soothe him slightly as she took the knife from Bellamy's hands and drew it closer to his neck. Just when she pressed into his neck, Lina had to walk away to the tree again. She didn't vomit, but she couldn't stand the sight of someone like that. Lina could still hear the humming in the distance and looked back to see that it was over.

She looked at Bellamy and he nodded. Atom finally stopped breathing. She inhaled and exhaled slowly through her nose as she stood there and waited for them. Finn and Wells joined them shortly. Finn approached Lina and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?" Lina nodded, she didn't trust herself to open her mouth at the moment. She just focused on breathing and walking as much as she could.

On the way back, she walked beside Finn as Clarke was on the other side of him. They were walking a head of Bellamy and Wells as they carried Atom's body under layers of cloth. She tried to keep her eyes forward, but she could feel another set of eyes burning holes into the back of her head. She looked up at Finn and found her looking down at her too. "What is it?" Her voice came out harder than she meant to.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He sounded offended, "You seem a little bit more grouchy than normal." He joked with her. The Spacewalker had humor, but this wasn't is finest. Lina rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, and I'm not usually grouchy."

"You kind of are, since the day we got off the drop ship," He looked up as if he was remembering something from a long time ago, "You almost got into a fight with another girl just as you took a step off the ship."

"It's not my fault she thought a poison plant was edible," Lina remembered the girl named Alice tried to eat some poisonous mushroom and if Lina hadn't knocked it out of her hand she would have died on the spot. Although, the girl was known for her assault charges and challenged Lina to a fight. Being one that doesn't back down when challenged, Lina happily obliged. If Clarke hadn't stepped it, who knows who would have been left standing.

"You didn't exactly have to knock it out of her hand, a simple 'Hey, that's poisonous' would do the job." Clarke stated. She did have a point, but Lina acted on impulse.

"I could have taken her."

"Pleeease, you're like have my size." Finn teased her. Lina was kind of short, but not _that _short. She was about Clarke's height but more petite around the curvy parts. She was well in shape from her work outs on the Ark. Lina wanted to say something, but she could see the entrance to their camp in the distance and decided to keep her thoughts to herself for now.


	7. Chapter 7

When they returned to camp, they were greeted by a crowd. Lina walked with Finn and Clarke to keep her mind off things and worked to help with Jasper. Octavia came out to Clarke, "It's about time, they're about to kill Jasper. Did you get the medicine?" She asked her.

"Yeah I got it, come with me inside." Clarke tried to turn Octavia around but her eyes were already on the pile of clothing and blankets. Lina's first instinct was to looked back at the body that was in the cloth that Wells and Bellamy carried in. She felt sorry for the girl. She turned and tried to block the other girl's path.

"Get out of my way," the Blake sister moved around Lina, just to be stopped by her brother. "Where's Atom?" Bellamy begged for his sister to stay back but Octavia fought her way would and made her way to the body.

"Octavia wait," Lina tried to stop her but it was too late, she had already seen the face under the cloth. She stayed were she stood as she saw the look in Octavia's eyes as she gasped his name.

"There's nothing I could do," Bellamy began but was stopped by his sister's hand. She obviously blamed him for the boy's death. Lina wanted to explain but she just couldn't get the words out.

"Don't!" The crowd was silent and the air was heavy; not because of the possible radiation. The girl on the ground took one long look at Atom's face before she covered it about up. She walked passed her brother again, still looking for her forgiveness that she wasn't ready to give. Lina stepped in to try and comfort her now.

"Octavia, there really wasn't anything to do to save him-" Lina stopped when Octavia held her hand up for her to stop.

"Oh, so you're defending him now?" Her words pierced Lina's mind and she wasn't able to reply as the other brunette stormed pass her too. Lina was speechless as she looked around the crowd and saw that some of their eyes were on her. Must have seen the uncomforting look in her shoulders, Finn stepped over and rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he tilted his head towards the drop ship. Lina followed the boy after she looked over at Bellamy shouted at Murphy about his sister. The man didn't look at her when she walked away into the shuttle.

Before she could find refuge above everyone, something caught the back of her shirt and tugged her downward. She closed her eyes for impact with the ground, but felt something cradling her. Opening her hazel eyes, she found that crooked grin that she couldn't fight against. "What the hell Kyle?" She shoved her hand into his strong chest that made him exhale a bit.

"I still didn't show you that place I wanted to earlier." He looked down at her with intent. What he had in mind was unknown to Lina, but she couldn't refuse. She sighed and asked form him to put her down if she agreed to go. His smile widened with excitement you'd expect from a little kid as he took her hand and led her back out of the ship. Lina looked up at the entrance to the top of the ladder.

"I'll be back Jasper," She promised the boy that has never even seen her face.

Somehow, they made their way out of the camp without being stopped this time. Kyle continued to lead Lina through the darkness and she held tightly around his hand. She couldn't see anything in front of her face, let alone where they were going. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" She questioned him. They had been walking around for what felt like miles and they haven't stopped once. It had probably been an hour since they left camp and Lina was getting anxious.

"Don't tell me the Hunter is tired?" His voice grew higher from the smile that must be on his face still. Lina pulled on his arm and turned him around to face him. It didn't do the purpose she wanted since neither of them could see anything. "I'm positive, I found this spot the night after we landed and told myself I would show it to a very pretty girl." Kyle's words made Lina laugh and she shook her head. The boy was way too cheesy for his own good, but Lina found herself liking the flattery. Her hand still tightly around his, she noticed a light that shined around his silhouette. The light got bigger as they made their way around and through the trees and shrubs. The light was blue and the trees seemed to glitter with the dew on the leaves and trunks. It was like stars just a few feet from them.

Lina looked around and stopped to breath in the scenery. She turned around and walked backwards as Kyle still led her further. "This isn't want to brought me to see? It's beautiful!" A smile seemed painted on her face as he looked back at her, his skin reflecting the blue. Lina felt like she was dreaming. The surroundings were just too breath-taking.

"Just wait, there's more." How could there be something more beautiful than this? The brunette followed the boy just to stop by a riverbed. She held her breath at the sight of the glowing water. Little patches of blue glowed like the trees and reflected of the rocks like a mosaic. She watched as the river flowed down hill and the light never stopped. Something from the beginning of the river must have this glow in it. "Breath-taking, isn't it?" Kyle whispered close to her ear. She looked at him as he stood straight, her smile still there. She didn't speak

Lina looked at the water and heard Kyle taking off his shoes. She looked at him and watched as he took off his shirt, exposing his lean torso. Lina looked away, "Wh-What are you doing?" She could hear his pants sliding off as well, leaving him in his boxers.

"What does it look like?" Kyle asked, completely unaware of her discomfort and laughed at her fluster, "The water's fine, I tested it out that same night I found here." Lina looked back into the water and looked at Kyle one last time.

"The water could be toxic though, what if that's not plankton, but some bacteria that could kill you and spread?"

"Now you're sounding like the strict Princess," Kyle teased with Clarke's nickname. Lina gulped. "Come on, Lina, be wild!" He shouted as he launched himself into the river. He popped his head back up over the water, slicking his hair back and looked up at her when he stood. He waved for her to join him. "Just hurry up and jump in already!"

_Be wild_. Lina looked around just before she stripped off her top and pants- still in a bra and underwear -and jumped in. The cold water made her body roll up when she went under and the cold water shocked her body. She straightened her body over the surface. She quickly found it refreshing as Kyle made his was to her, his green eyes mixed with the blue from the water scanning her body and his crooked smile spread under them. Lina felt herself smile, feeling a strange since of freedom and relief. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back and breathed. She held out her arms and opened her eyes to look at the stars above her head. Among the ones in the sky, she noticed the biggest and brightest one. The Ark.

"We aren't prisoners anymore," She mumbled, looking back at Kyle's wet face, "We're finally free." Kyle laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing?" Her face shocked by the devious look his in eyes.

"Being wild." He repeated as he lifted her up out of the water, her legs kicking for freedom and he threw her into the deeper part of the water. She screamed as she was launched into the air and into the cold water once again. This time she stayed under a bit longer, daring to open her eyes. She held her breath as she looked under her. Her feet touched the bottom and the water's surface was just half a foot over her head. She looked around and saw that the blue was all around her, glowing and lighting up the whole stream. Kyle joined her under water after he jumped to her. He opened his eyes and they were stuck on hers. She watched as he scanned her face and she scanned his, settling on his lips. She watched them get closer to her until the only thing that was warm to her was the pressure on her lips. She felt his hands wrap around the small of her back and pull her tight as her hands rested on his jaw and the back of his head. They were like this, kissing in the glowing water, for some time until they both had to pull away and gasp for air above the surface.

When they finally caught their breaths, they both laughed and looked at each other with the same admiration in their eyes. Kyle's eyes went up over her head, "We should probably get back." Lina looked up and saw the sky start to shine a light orange and pink. She nodded and made her way to the rocks. Once both of them were on land, Kyle wrapped his arms her waist and turned her around for another kiss on the lips. Lina kissed back, leaning up into him before pulling away. She smiled, continuing to dress herself when he released her. Lina took Kyle's hand as he led them back to the camp.

At the gates, Lina heard humming in the distance. "What is it?" Kyle asked her. She released his hand and started walking to the sound. She found Charlotte sitting with her knees up to her chest, her usual fear-filled face as she rocked back and forth.

"What's wrong Charlotte?" Lina's eyes were focused on the troubled girl that she didn't even see that Kyle was first to notice. He grabbed her arm and shook his head when she shock a look at him.

"Look."

She turned back around and saw the corpse of the Chancellor's son. She held her breath. "Charlotte, what happened?" She asked, pulling away from Kyle and rushing to the girl's side.

"I had to," She looked up at the brunette, "I had to slay my demons."

Lina's eyes widened and found herself wanting to shake Charlotte out of that disusion. "You can't kill people, Charlotte, not just to solve your problems!" Lina started yelling and the girl held her ears.

"Bellamy said this was the only way! You agreed with him Lina!" Lina was taken back by Charlotte's words. She had taken Bellamy's words literally and not metaphorically. Panic filled Lina's mind as she looked up at Kyle.

"Go tell the others."

"What?!" Charlotte grabbed her arm. Lina didn't look back at her.

"Tell them we found Wells' body and I'll take Charlotte to my tent," She instructed the boy standing over them, the look of horror on his face. "Kyle! _Now!_" Kyle looked at the brunette and nodded, rushing back to the camp. Lina looked at Charlotte with protection hidden somewhere in her eyes. "You'll be find, I won't let anyone hurt you," She held Charlotte close to her and rested her chin on the top of her head.

"I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, Lina left Charlotte in her tent and went to check on Jasper. As she climbed up the ladder and through the whole into floor, she was greeted by eye with happy looks. "Oh, so _you're_ the Lina I've heard so much about," Jasper's warm smiled made Lina smile. He was alright.

"Nice to finally meet you Jasper, I've heard that you were a hero to Octavia," She looked at the other girl and she just had a relief smile to react to anything she said. Most likely Octavia was ignoring Lina from what happened the night before. Lina's smile weakened at the thought of it.

"Yeah, a hero that almost died." Jasper chuckled weakly, drowsy from his long rest. Lina walked over and sat by his head and ran her fingers through it. He closed his eyes and leaned into it like a cat.

"That's what makes you a hero."

Clarke was absent in the room, but she didn't need to ask to know where she was. Finn was gone too. It was just Octavia and Monty that was with them. Lina got up to grab the water to give to Jasper, but Octavia stopped her. She had a strong grip on her wrist as she took the self-made bottle from the Hunter and went to give it to Jasper without a word. Lina sighed and sat with Monty as he worked on the bracelets. "How's it going?" She asked him, trying to take her mind off things.

"Not so well," Monty's focus was on the bracelets so he couldn't exactly hold a conversation.

"I don't think Octavia likes me anymore," Lina mumbled, looking over at the girl as she cared for the injured boy. Lina never worried much about people liking her because she never had people around her so much that could kill her. Or knew people that could kill for them.

"She's still upset about Atom, that's all," Monty looked at the Hunter and she nodded. Lina didn't know the feeling of a lost loved one, even though she had no parents waiting for her on the Ark that she considered a _loved one_. "Don't worry, Lina," Monty assured her, "She'll come around." Lina nodded, smiling a little bit.

"I hope so."

The door to the floor opened and Lina watched Octavia descend on the ladder. Lina got up and walked over to Jasper with a smile on her face. "How are you feeling?" She asked him, wiping the sweat from his face.

"Still a bit achy in the scar area, no biggy," Jasper smiled weakly up at her and she chuckled a little bit. "I heard what you said to me earlier." Lina stopped as he whispered at her. "You said that you wouldn't let anyone hurt me anymore," He repeated her words with a smile as he closed his eyes, "Thank you." With that, Lina stayed and watched him as his breathing began a calm pace as he slept. She wasn't sure that he had heard her when she said it, but now was glad he did. No one had ever thanked Lina for anything and the warm feeling she got was pleasant.

"I will always protect you." She promised, both to herself and him. He may not need her help once he wakes up and starts walking again, but Lina wouldn't let him die. Ever. Then she remembered that Bellamy wanted to kill him if he didn't recover. Lina planned on fighting Bellamy if he tried anything to hurt Jasper and was kind of relief she didn't have to now. Jasper was alive and save now.

Which now only left one thing for the brunette to worry about; that was the little blonde girl that was hidden away in her tent. Lina left the room and headed straight to her tent, on the way, she witnessed Clarke accusing Murphy of killing her best friend. Lina gulped and kept walking to find Charlotte, and when she went to her tent it was empty. "_Damn it..._" She hissed, turned around in a full circle to find her. She spotted Kyle and mouthed the little girl's name and he pointed to her working on the wall. She saw the blonde braids and approached them. She looked as if she was helping her to ask, "I told you not to leave my tent."

"Bellamy found me in there and said that I should help out." Bellamy was right to tell Charlotte to work; they need all the help they can get when working on the wall. That also brought up the question. Why was Bellamy in her tent?

"Alright, then don't leave my side alright?" Charlotte nodded as they continuing wrapping sticks together. A boy behind Lina couched down in pain and exhaustion. She focused on doing the wrapping as Murphy stepped up to him.

"Hey," He said down to him, "You think the Grounders are just gonna sit around and wait for the wall to be put up? Maybe you should let the little girls do the lifting for you." He pointed to Charlotte and Lina. Lina clenched her jaw when he referred to them that way. Charlotte is little. She wasn't.

"Calm down, Murphy…" Lina walked over and crouched next to the kid on the ground, "Are you alright?" He nodded. She looked up at Murphy and nodded for him to leave, "Get him some water."

"Who gave you the right to bark orders?" He said down to her, clenching his fist. Lina stood to his challenge. The looks on their face would have brought them into a fight if Bellamy hadn't stepped in and placed a hand on Murphy's chest to back off.

"Just go get him some water," Murphy looked down and walked off at his order and looked between Lina and Charlotte. "Do you girls got this?" He asked them. Charlotte went to lift it along with Lina. Lina sighed, but Bellamy stopped them; a surprisingly charming smile on his face at Charlotte. "Just kidding," He looked at Lina, "But if you want to-"

"You do it," She barked, "I'll go get Charlotte and I some water." Bellamy chuckled and nodded. She walked away and came back with cups and handed on to Charlotte. She thanked her and took her sips. Lina looked up and saw that Murphy had returned with no water and stood behind the boy on the ground and unzipped his pants. He began urinating on his back.

Disgusted, she watched as the boy, Connor as she just remembered his name, stood and shouted at him. "What the hell is wrong with you Murphy?" He wanted to attack Murphy but was held back by two other guys.

Murphy held a smug look as he replied, "You wanted a water break," then he shouted at everyone, "Get back to work." Lina glared at him and he met her glare. "That means you too Hunter." He called to her. She about had it with his attitude and decided to so something about it.

Lina walked up behind Murphy and tapped on his shoulder. When he turned around, she clocked him right in the nose. He stumbled backwards and everyone stopped working to look at them. "What the hell?!" Murphy asked her. She just shrugged and turned to walk away. Murphy camp up behind her and pulled his make-shift knife and held it to her throat from behind. "Need something, Hunter?" He asked her.

"Just for you to quick acting all high and mighty just because you have Bellamy at your side," She replied calmly. The knife to the neck didn't faze her.

"What the hell is going on!?"

Bellamy's voice boomed as he returned to the sight. The looked of infuriation in his voice. Lina looked over at him, calmness in her eyes but she knew that Murphy didn't have the same look. "She thought that it was necessary to punch me without a good reason!"

"As if I need a good reason to punch your ugly face," Lina hissed and Murphy held the dagger closer, cutting skin. She held her head higher to get away from the blade.

"Murphy, let her go." Bellamy ordered him, Murphy didn't and Bellamy's anger only grew. "_Let_. _Her_. _Go._" He demanded, Murphy looked at Bellamy, still holding the dagger. Lina met his eyes again and moved her eyes in a downward diagonally and he followed her gaze and chuckled lightly. She had her blade, that probably was from the back of her pants, held by Murphy's pant buckle. "If you're smart enough, you'll let her go Murphy." Bellamy held his face to cover his smile when Murphy noticed and hurried to back away. The brunette sighed and walked back to help Charlotte with other things, but was stopped by Bellamy stepping in her way. "Why did you hit Murphy this time?"

"He was pissing me off," She pointed to Connor who was back to work, "And he was being gross." Bellamy wasn't there to witness it.

"You can't just keep beating people up Lina, that's how you make enemies." He said, leaning down a little to whisper.

"The only enemies I'm worried about are the Grounders, not the kids at this camp."

"Bellamy!" Octavia shouted for her brother and waved for him to join her in his tent. Jasper was with them and he looked considerably nervous. Lina walked to join them, but Bellamy held out his hand for her to stop. He nodded to Charlotte that was watching Lina's every move.

"You've seem to have an admirer," He said to her, "When did you two get so close?"

"She comes to my tent to sleep," Lina said quickly, "She said that people were complaining about her screaming and my tent was the furthest from them." Bellamy nodded and turned to walk to his sister. Lina relaxed and went to Charlotte to help with carrying a few things she needed.

A few minutes later, Clarke stormed out of the tent and stormed up to John Murphy and shoved him. "Son of a bitch!" She shouted.

"Whoa," he chuckled, "What's your problem?" He asked her as she waved around a knife in her hand.

"Recognize this?"

"That's my knife," He reached for it, "Where'd you find it?"

"Where you dropped it after you killed Wells," She accused him. Lina gulped and looked down at Charlotte.

"How did you manage to get that knife anyways?" She whispered to her. Charlotte didn't answer and shrugged. Lina didn't know whether she should be impressed or shocked. All she knew that both of those feelings were inappropriate.

"Where I _what_?" Murphy didn't know what Clarke was talking about, and Lina knew why. She held Charlotte's shoulders as the small girl moved to get a better look at what was going on. "The Grounders killed Wells, not me."

"I know what you did," Clarke spat, "and you're going to pay for it." That promise made Lina's shoulders stiff. "_No matter what, I have to protect Charlotte._" She thought to herself. Lina couldn't take the sight of the situation anymore and tried to get Charlotte out, but the girl was firmly placed and watching with a blank look. Lina stayed and watched Clarke continue to accuse Murphy of killing Wells and he tried to defend himself from her angry shouting.

"Bellamy you really believe this crap?" He asked the King.

"You threatened to kill him, we all heard you," Her voice was loud, she didn't seem to care about the people surrounding her. "You hated Wells."

"Plenty of people hated Wells, he was the Chancellor's son that locked up us!"

"Yeah but you were the only-"

"Clarke stop you're causing a scene." Lina stepped in and tried to stop the raging Princess but she just held her hand away.

"I don't care!" She yelled at her. Lina backed away from Clarke, in this state it was meaningless to stop her.

"This is crap…" Murphy said, "I don't have to answer to you, I don't have to answer to anyone!"

"Come again?" Bellamy questioned him, obviously trying to keep his role in tack in the criminal's mind.

"Bellamy, look, I'm telling you, man," Murphy defended, realizing his mistake in words, "I didn't do this."

"They found your knife by Wells' fingers on the ground." Bellamy informed him. Murphy was speechless and Lina didn't know what to do anymore. All of this had gotten out of hand really fast. Too fast for Lina to process.

"Is this the kind of society you what?" Clarke asked the people around them, "You say that there should be no rules," She looked at Bellamy, "Does that mean we can kill each other without punishment?"

"I already told you that I didn't kill anyone!" Murphy shouted back in defense.

"I say we float him," a boy from the crowd around them suggested. Lina's mind was in an all-out panic now. How was she supposed to stop this? She can't let an innocent man die because she decided to keep something important from everyone. Hell, if she comes clean now they might _float_ her, whatever the hell that means. She definitely couldn't let them hurt Charlotte. The people cheered in agreement with the boy. Clarke shared the same look as Lina, but for a different meaning. "That's not what I meant," Clarke to him.

Connor looked at her, "Why not?" Then he looked at Lina, "You want him floated too right? I saw how you punched him earlier, you don't like him either."

"That may be the case but he doesn't deserve to die." Lina snapped at him, "Killing him wouldn't solve anything!" She looked at Clarke, "Wells won't come back."

"I know that, and that sort of punishment is too extreme." The Princess shook her head. Lina looked over the crowd and saw that Kyle was with Charlotte now. Tension in her shoulders left her when they made eye contact. He didn't look happy and his green eyes didn't have that glow she adored.

"It's justice!" Connor shouted and the people agreed with him and began chanting with him. Murphy tried to escape and the people raced after him, grabbing him and kicking him.

Lina grabbed Charlotte's arm and tried to pull her away, but was stopped by the forming mob. They were surrounded and there was no gaps for escape. She held onto Charlotte's shoulders protectively to block her from the raging mob. She looked up and spotted Kyle trying to make his way to her. When his green eyes met her hazel eyes, she shook her head and told him to stay put. He opened his mouth to protest, but the crowd was too loud for anything to carry the distance.

Looking down at her, Charlotte's eyes were glued to the tragic scene in front of her. The mob was brutally beating Murphy and covered his mouth with the strap part of a seatbelt. Clarke tried to get Murphy free but was overpowered by the people. Lina and Charlotte watched as the threw Murphy down a small hill and watched him roll down it. They continued to hit him too.

Looking up Lina saw someone through a rope with a looped end over a tree branch. Her heart nearly stopped at the scene as they moved Murphy to the rope and placed him on a stool and wrapped it around his neck. Clarke was begging Bellamy to stop it. He walked around her and stopped at Murphy's feet.

"Bellamy!" He turned to the brunette and she shook her, her eyes pleading for him not to. Bellamy eyes said that he didnt want to, but the crowd edge him on to do so. So he did.

Lina turned Charlotte and held her head to her chest. "They're going to kill me," she heard Charlotte say as the crowd cheered. The brunette looked up as Murphy was dangling in the air. He was floating.

"No they won't Charlotte," Lina tried to assure her, "I won't let them." Lina looked up and saw Murphy hanging there and begged that one day he'll forgive her. Forgive her for making him a sacrifice for another to be saved.

"How could you?!" Clarke shouted at Bellamy, hitting him hard in the chest. He pushed her off him.

"This is on you Princess!" He accused, "You should have kept your mouth shut!"

"What are you doing?!" Finn arrived, rushing to Charlotte and Lina, "Get Charlotte out of here!" He doesn't understand that Lina has tried and failed, but this time she looked at Kyle for assistance and he came and picked her up to take her away. Charlotte started kicking and screaming for everyone to stop. She hit Kyle in the face and he dropped her on accident. He went to help her up and she just ran away from him and stood my Lina.

"Murphy didn't kill Wells!" Lina grabbed Charlotte's arm for her to stop, but she just shook the Hunter's hand off, "I did!"


End file.
